Rising Wind
Okay, as a little tester, I've decided to put up a little RP forum page. Don't know how forum pages work, but I'll give it my best shot! The year is 1972, the Cold war is at it's hottest, with an end not close in sight. The situation is grim, as the Kaiju threat in the east spreads across the seas to other continents such as Europe, Oceania and the Americas, plunging them into the grips of fear and panic that have become prevalent in the recent atomic age. Political tensions are high between NATO and the USSR, with ever greater consequences each day. The threat comes not only from Earth, but the recent discovery of alien races dotting the galaxy. The Kaiju themselves, blissfully unaware of the chaos they themselves wreak, apart from a select few, continue to cause chaos and destruction wherever they go, bringing the terrible creation of these creatures ever more into the limelight... Sample. Date: 07 January 1972 Here is where you post a paragraph or more detailing a battle, attack or prologue. Always remember to set the scene, describing the area, describe the character's if we are only now just meeting and learning about them, and the location. Just remember, try not to make it to long and rambling. Feel free to include any characters you yourselves have made. Part 1 Date: 07 January 1972 Location: London, East End Docks The wet, stinking streets of the cramped, empty streets were shining even under the dark grey clouds of the storm forming above the city, it's cobbles reflecting the light and adding a bit of colour to the gloom of old masonry and damaged glass. The sound of an engine filled the streets as an unmarked light blue van pulled across the street, stopping abruptly. It's lights were flicked off but the engine remained on, humming softly. The backdoors flung open and five men jumped down from the van, their L1A1 SLR rifles clattering alongside them. The leading man, an officer in cap and sweater, signalled to the last man disembarking to close the van doors. He acknowledged the order with a nod, slamming both doors shut and walking back. The officer turned back to face the van and signalled to the driver. In turn, the driver nodded, revving the van engine and pulling away, tires crunching along the cobblestones. The officer watched it drive slowly away before it rounded the corner, then he signalled to the four men under his command. The group marched into the old warehouse in front of them, slowly checking their enviroment, before finally entering the main warehouse itself. The old street sank back into silence, as the sound of combat boots marched into the warehouse. Captain Hastings flicked away the dust falling upon his crisp clean sweater, resisting the urge to simply ignore it. Apparently, presentation was the new priority for the British army under the recently elected Edward Heath, making him despise the man even further. The Captain still couldn't believe his total failure of luck at present. He'd been ordered, in the early morning hours just as he was finishing breakfast, to investigate an abandoned warehouse that was now being renovated and turned into a condominium. The builders on site had apparently found several unmarked containers and then discovered fifteen blue, cylindrical objects. Panicking, they had called the bomb squad in for fear that they had uncovered an IRA weapons cache. Then Hastings and his team had been forced to deploy in the area and scour the area for these 'bombs'. Hastings had yet to find them along with his team, though the three Privates were clearly looking forward to doing something entertaining at least. Hastings and the Sergeant, Sergeant Waters, were perhaps the only two men in the team skeptical of finding anything other than a few bin-bags. As both he and Waters marched on to the third floor, however, they saw them. The objects were sprawled out on a dusty floor with a few building tools scattered about, a few sandwiches and cups of tea strewn about the area. The Sergeant turned to the three Privates. "Alright lads," He barked. "Sweep the area, make sure everything's clear, we don't want any bloody surprises!" As the three men began to search the area for points of interest, the Sergeant walked up to Hastings and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, I don't think they're bombs." He said, clearing his throat after finishing. Hastings turned to look at him. "You've hit the nail on the head, Sergeant." He rubbed his chin, taking the time to also check whether his inability to shave this morning had left any visible stubble. "Then what're they then, Sir?" Hastings stopped, contemplating an answer. The Sergeant stared at him with dull, blue eyes, watching him carefully, before Hastings turned and replied. "I have no idea, Sergeant. I have no idea." Date: Location: Category:Forums